


Seeing Green

by CrazyMaryT



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Philinda 24 Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMaryT/pseuds/CrazyMaryT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phil keeps talking about someone else Melinda finds she's not too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Green

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluff for the [Philinda 24 kisses](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/philinda-24-kisses) challenge over at Tumblr.
> 
> My prompt was Lola.

               

**Seeing Green**

                Most of the time Melinda May wouldn’t count herself as a jealous person. She’d been envious when she was younger but that normally made her work all the harder at whatever it was that caused that envy. This time though, she was loathe to admit to even herself, she was jealous. She was jealous of someone she’d never even met. And it was all Phil’s fault.         

                Phil Coulson was her best friend. Melinda couldn’t remember him not being a presence in her life for the past three years. He’d been at the Academy for a year already when she had started. Her SO, Director Carter, had spoken quite highly of Nick Fury’s young protégé. That alone made him a person of interest. It didn’t take long for their paths to cross. He had approached her at the end of that first semester on a Friday. Phil introduced himself and apologised for bothering her. She still could see how animated he’d gotten when explaining to her who his SO was and that he knew the identity of hers.

                “Nick let it slip.” He’d said. “I won’t say anything to anyone. I know what it’s like to have someone so high profile. I would have kept mine a secret but I’m afraid John doesn’t like to pass up an opportunity to brag.”

                She agreed then asked what exactly he wanted. He had told her he knew of her struggles with tactical history. On reflection she should have known then how good a spy he would be, she had been more than struggling with the class. Melinda had been keeping that to herself. Seeing a tutor had crossed her mind for the next semester but at that time Phil offered to help. She was skeptical and asked what he wanted in return. At that he could no longer look her in the eye. She could still remember barely being able to hear him as all he asked for was Melinda to tell him about Peggy Carter. That was the beginning of the never ending eye rolls she’d give him over their years as friends. An action she’d only recently realised was reserved especially for him. Despite finding his request ridiculous she found herself agreeing.

                They proceeded to spend the entire weekend talking. Starting in his room, where he’d gotten rather enthusiastic over some Captain America memorabilia he had brought with him. To ending up in her room that Sunday morning where Melinda admitted she was feeling overwhelmed with all that had been going on. She wanted to do well, make her parents proud, make her SO proud. Looking back she couldn’t believe she opened up so much to him. Phil just had that way about him.

                After that week the duo became inseparable. Every cadet knew if you wanted to find Coulson all you had to do was find May and vice versa. She’d never been this close to anyone in her life. Melinda was certain it was the same for Phil. She knew practically everything about him and that’s where the jealously had come into play. For the past few weeks he’d been going on and on about some girl. A girl. She couldn’t believe it. In all their time at the Academy he’d never once mentioned having someone back home, never dated, never shown any interest in anyone. But since his mother was coming for a visit all he’d done was talk incessantly about this girl.

                Melinda had told herself there was no reason to feel this way over this not even a little bit. Their relationship had never been anything but platonic. They had each other’s backs. They knew they could rely on one another for anything. They were partners in the truest sense. It was why her feeling this way had become so maddening.

                “May! Hey May!”

                Shaking off that worrisome thinking Melinda turned to find John Garrett walking towards her. She now wished she had gone back to ponder all this in the privacy of her dorm room. Not waiting for an invitation he sat down beside her.

                “What’s going on with you? I’ve never seen you so distracted.”

                “What?” Melinda had no idea what he where he was going with this.

                “At the range earlier. I noticed your targeting was way off. It’s not like you.”

                Melinda decided to ignore him and ask her own questions, “Did you know Phil’s mother was coming for a visit?”

                “Yeah. I can’t believe it. A civilian getting a special visit. I think its cause Fury’s got a crush on Phil’s mom.” She continued ignoring him as he laughed at his own joke.

                “Do you know who she’s bringing with her?”

                He stopped laughing confused by her question.

                “No one as far I know.” He paused looking closely at her. She didn’t care for his scrutiny. “What is this about?”

                She decided to just dive in, “Who’s Lola?”

                John didn’t answer her instead he stood laughing as he walked away. Melinda decided next time they were sparring partners she wasn’t holding back. He was getting a major ass kicking.

                It wasn’t much later that Phil came running up. He was in a blue polo shirt and khakis, duffle bag over his shoulder. He must have come directly from class.

                “May are you all right?” he asked trying to catch his breath.

                “What?” she asked, once more not knowing what was going on.

                “Garrett caught up with me when I was leaving my last class and said you were out in the courtyard feeling unwell. That you were a bit green.”

                Forget the ass kicking Melinda thought to herself Garrett was going to receive something very special.

                “Melinda?” he questioned again and she knew from the use of her first name he was more than worried.

                Standing she grabbed his hand. There was no hesitation on Phil’s part. He trusted her and followed as they weaved their way through their fellow cadets. She felt reassured by this and sped up until they were standing in the doorway to one of the many libraries. This particular one had been closed due to minimal water damage received when a cadet saw fit to try to fill the overhead sprinklers with confetti as a payback to some freshman hazing by a group of seniors. Melinda was especially proud of that one. She liked putting people in their places.

                “May now will you tell me what is going on?”

                “Who’s Lola?”

                He tried the doorknob and it was unlocked. This time he took her arm and dragged her inside to sit on one of the benches in the deserted lobby.

                “My Mom’s bringing her when she comes to visit.”

                “I know that. Who is she to you?”

                “What?”

                Melinda was doing her best to control the anger she was feeling about the entire situation. She wouldn’t let it get the better of her.

                “Phil I’ve known you three years. I know you better than I know myself for Pete’s sake and not once in all that time have you mentioned a girl back home.”

                He was clearly amused by this. She knew when he was trying to hold back a smirk.

                “This isn’t funny.”

                “No. No it’s not.” He told her all the while failing to hold back any laughter.

                She made to stand and he stopped her by placing a hand against her arm.

                “Why do care so much about who Lola is?”

                She turned to face him, hitting him full force with her death glare.

                “I don’t know and that’s why I’m so mad.” She admitted.

                He took her hand, linking his fingers with hers. She made to pull away but he held them steady.

                “It’s my father’s car. A 62’ Corvette.”

                “A car?”

                “Yes.” He said plainly like that would explain all her anxiety these past months away.

                “A car?” she repeated. “A car that you’ve never mentioned to me once.”

                “I didn’t want to bore you with stories about it.” At that he turned away and spoke softly. “You know I tend to babble and most girls, well they get . . .”

                “I’m not most girls Phil.”

                He turned back to look her straight in the eye, “I know Melinda. I’ve known since the first day we met.”

                She couldn’t remember ever seeing him this serious. He squeezed her hand and then smiled, blue eyes sparkling. Smiling back at him she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against his lips. It wasn’t something that was to last long, just a little peck for her best friend, something that meant her friend hadn’t really be keeping anything important from her but Phil had other plans. His let go her hand placing his arms around her waist pulling her into his embrace. He deepened the kiss running his tongue over her lips, waiting for her to let him in. She sighed heavily against lips as she pushed him back against the bench. In the few times she imagined a kiss between then she never thought it would be like this. Reality had been so much better.

                She pulled back, looking down at him, both trying to catch their breath. He still had that goofy smile he sometimes got and seemed to be at a loss for words.

                “That was pretty great.” He told her finally after they were staring at one another for a few minutes.

                “It was.”

                “Much better than I ever dreamed of.”

                Phil sat up and placed his hand against her cheek. “I hate to do this but I have two more classes this afternoon.”

                “I know. I have three myself.”

                “And then my Mom shows up but . . .”

                “What?”

                “She has dinner plans tonight with Nick so we can take off in Lola and I can properly introduce the two of you. “

                “That better be code for backseat making out.”

                “It is Melinda. It is.” He said as they left the library together.

                “So you really thought of kissing me before?”

                “Hundreds of times. Who knew all it would take . . .”

                “Don’t say it. I’m already embarrassed enough.”

                “I was just going to comment about you being _green_.”

                “That you can comment on. It will help me to figure out just the right thank you to give Garrett.”

                He laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek, telling her he would see her later. She watched him walk away thinking she’d never loved a car more than she did at that moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And once again I make Garrett the catalyst for them kissing. I try not to ponder what exactly that means. ;-)


End file.
